venator lupus
by edspur
Summary: what if Jackson isn't the kanima but something totally more dangerous. will lydia and jackson get back together. the Venator Lupus is waiting. And no one will get in his way. sequel to Somebody that I Used To Know. don't have to read the first story. Hurt/comfort,romance, and adventure
1. Chapter 1

Jackson: another story * gloomy anime expression above his head*

Edspur: oh cheer up youll be happy with hanging with me * clapping his shoulder*

*His eyes turn to yellow slits saying 'get away from me'

edspur: oh yeah your not the kanima * laughs nervously backing away*

Jackson: but i like being the kanima * pouty expression*

Edspur:yep *pumping a fist* ain't i cruel

* * *

Her breath caught as she saw jackson walking torward her through the mirror. he smiled smugly as she pushed herself hard against her locker. he got a sick entertainment from torturing her.

her heart rate sped up as he leaned closer to her. she started to hyperventilate. jackson's face harden. "you got a problem" he hisses. she shakes her head nervously not wanting to release his sshe tried to egt this over quickly she might make it to the bathroom before she broke down in tears.

he nodded.

"about last night..."he began.

her rate skyrocketed. was she gonna be shot down again. she swore if he did she have a mental break down right there. please she thought why did i open myself to him last night even a little bit.

"i know it didn't happen, mve on, stop clinging, get a life" she chocked out her heart in her throat.

he slamned his fist into the llocker beside her.

she crnged in fear. flinching ready for another punch but on her she knew he ouldn't ven give her that small physical touch.

"let me finish"he growls, looking at her daring her to say something else. but she stood quiet fear keeping her paralyzed even though a loud voice screams for her to run away and hide.

he kissed her ripping her from her dark depressing thoughts. she clings to the kiss with all her life. it takes jackson to push her off to let them both breathe.

"come over to my house at 5" he breathes in her ear. she nodds her head understanding.

"wear something sexy" he kisses her neck and resting his head on her neck.

she so badly wants to hold him but is afraid he destroy her back to her shell.

he pulls away and heads to class.

a smile spreads across her face the first time since the dance. she aactually skips to class.

allison notices her friends smile and skipping and joins her.

"why you so happy?" she ask.

she was about to tell her when a thought crossed her mind.

"you have any condoms?" lydia asks. not thinking twice about it she dgs in her purse and hnds it to the girl.

"thanks" she said sllipping it in her purse.

"why you need it?" she ask

Lydia's smile widens, " im gonna have sex with Jackson of course" she said matter of factly.

it hit allison like a boulder. "but he mentally tormented you and your gonna fuck him" she said outraged.

lydia stopped and thought, "maybe he wants me to bring a strap on so we can play with?"

allison couldn't believe this and for the rest of the day she tried to persuade her out of it but she always answer back with an unrelated sex question.

when the last bell rang she got a text from derek telling her to get her ass over to his house.

what now?

* * *

Edspur: good chap huh

Jackson * leanign against the wall* could've been worse

Lydia*growling at edspur* you made me look weak

Edspur: have you seen the last three to four episodes

Jackson: can we quickly get this over with so i can go back being a kanima

Edspur: lease wouldn't you rather be a venator lupus

Jackson *cocks eyebrow* a what?

Edspur: wait for the next chapter *laughing wickedly*


	2. discovery

Jackson: wtf is a Venator Lupus *strangling edspur*

Edspur: y..ou hav..to re...ad the story

lydia*shaking head in disgust* just let him write then you'll know

Jackson: shut up *stalking to lydia*

Edspur: if it makes you feel better i don't even know...yet...or...decided...

* * *

allison arrived at the newly built Hale's house. Scott,Stiles, and Derek's car alreay parked in derek's drive way. she walked up the new gravel walkway.

did derek learn something new about the kanima since it wasn't Jackson or Lidya.

she walked to the den where everyone sat waiting. Isaac,erica,and boyd sat together on the couch. stiles sat on a stool. Scott was waiting for her on a love seat. She took the seat next to him cuddling up to him.

derek appeared out of the shadows causing stiles and her to jump.

How the hell did he do that. blend in with the shadows and hide in it like it was a blanket.

"why did you call us here" asked erica strutting over to him placing a hand on his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"especislly them" she said pointing a clawed finger at allison, scott,and stiles.

he pushed her back to her seat.

"..." before he could begin talking stiles interrupted him, "is this about the kanima"

A twitch appeared above derek's upper right eyebrow.

"why don't you let me finish" a start of growl forming. Syles nodded.

"this doesn't have anything to do with the kanima but Jackson Whittemor" explained derek. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh, "we already know he's not the kanima, Derek". the twitch above dereks's upper right eyebrow spread to his right eye.

"i know that...now...let me finish" growled Derek already showing off a set of fangs.

Stiles raised his hands in surrender, "Touche" he said.

facing the rest of the group he continued, "i did some reach and i think Jackson might be a Venator Lupus".

Stiles was about to say something but derek turned on him, " another word from you and i'll rip your throat out with my fangs" he threatened. Stiles let out a little squek and quickly closed his mouth. Derek nodded satisfied.

" you guys know the story of and Mr. Hyde" he asked. everyone nodded afraid that his threat torward stiles included them.

"well a Venator Lupus is like that but worse more like a severe case of bi-polar, and during a full moon they have the strength and agility between a werewolf and kanima."

"so its stronger than you but maybe a close match to a kanima" said stiles.

"shut up!stiles" roared derek almost tackling him to the floor baring his fangs. scott and allison jumped trying to pry him off styles. He just push them away. and head butted stiles.

he got up and wiped himself down and continued, "the venator Lupus is a revenge seeking monster it seeks to kill the one that bit it and anyone close to the biter" explained derek. it finally clicked not only was derek in trouble but so was the pack including stiles and allison.

"So not only do we have to worry about a kanima we don't even know who it is but a Venator Lupus..." scott began.

"why Don't we just call it a VL for short..." began stiles

"Shut the FUCK UP" yelled everyone even Boyd the usuall quiet one.

"Touche" said Stiles hand raised his his hands up in surrender.

"so this VL..."said scott. stiles let out a loud whoop.

"this vl " yelled scott, will be going after everyone in this den?"

"yep"

Something clicked in Allison's head, "will it go after people close to it?" she asked.

Derek thought about it, "yeah i guess usually in the legends and stuff it's familieas and close friends die first before it looks for the biter" he explained, "that usually what causes it to go on its quest".

allison shot up, "i need to find lydia and jackson" she said running out the door.

**jackson's home**

the door to jackson's house was open. there was a sticky note with an arrow pointing up to the stairs. she climbed it. she was pretty sure the sticky notes pointed to his room and followed it to his room.

his room was still the same the moon light shone on his light blue walls.

Lydia watched as Jackson got out of bed, in his boxers and stretched. She sat in awe, captivated by his muscular back and biceps as he shrugged and rolled his shoulders. she had seen a billion times since they started dating but it always caught her eye.

She blushed and walked torward him.

he wrapped one hand around her waist. she flinched a little bit afraid. he nooticed the small reaction and put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.

you need to learn to take a chill pill" he growled.

she nodded still afraid to upset him.

Lydia slowly snaked her arms around Jackson's neck and their lips crashed together lovingly. Moving his tongue around in her mouth felt undescribably good as they suckled each others lips.

The soft, tender mewls coming from Lydia excited Jackson. she moved her head up revealing her neck for Jackson as he kissed and licked around her neck and moved farther down to her collar. She let out a sharp gasp.

"Jackson, I don't know what I'd do without you. The thought of losing you makes my heart cringe."

Jackson scoffed, "we're not together this is just a booty call and your still a selfish ho" he growled in her neck. Even in sex he would knock her down.

he pulled away from her neck and grabbed the hem of her blouse and ripped it off. wasting no time. if he wanted something he gets it.

he kissed her belly button knowing it was one of her weak spots. she gasped harder and tried to push himm further in her stomach. he laughed she was still a horny little bitch.

slowly he kissed down her toned stomach while pulling her tight jean pants down revealing her V-line inch by inch. With a flick of his wrist he had her panties off too and he immediately buried himself deep into her vagina licking her wet clit. his lips quickly at work as he ate her out, she could barely breath.

she gushed into his mouth.

he looked at her angrily. she wish she could hide to get away from his angry gaze.

he slowly crawled up her. Lydia's heart went to overdrive.

"I'm gonna finish you off" he hissed in her ear.

then went out warning he thrusted in her. she let out a loud yell. he pushed deeper and kept pushing into her until he gushed out again over his member. he pulled out and halfway out he pushed himself back in. Lydia couldn't say anything or do anything the way he pushed himself so hard and barely pulled out gave her multiple orgasms.

he thrusted harder and faster which she thought couldn't be possible.

"im gonna rip you apart until theres nothing left of you" he growled picking up more speed.

"no ones gonna miss you when im done."

lydia didn't know what to say or do she was to tired or slow to even match his thrust. she wished they could do this everyday all she wanted was Jackson. even if he physically and mentally hurt her. she just want jackson.

then she knew he was almost there as his amazing speed slow down.

"your gonna regret being born" he growled and came. he fell right on top of her. this was perfect bliss for Lydia even if for a little bit.

* * *

edspur: yep your gonna see the venator Lupus next chapter

Jackson: i wonder how i'll look as a venator lupus * flexes muscles*

EDspur: till next time


	3. The Roar

Edspur:finally chapter 3 is done

Jackson: finally the chaps done do i transform in this one

edspur:um...coming mom! * runs out the room*

Jackson: do i transform! *chases after edspur*

Lydia:enjoy the chap

* * *

Scott watched moon eyed and blood dripping from his nose as he watch jackson and lydias last exchange. if allison known what was going on she would have never sent him up there to check on lydia.

_"Scott…Scott…is everything all right" whispered allison, "did he transform and kill her"_

he quickly wiped his nose and calmed his beating heart hoping his erect would unerect. being carefull not to make any noise as he slipped down the shiles and jumped off the roof. and flipped in the air as he landed softly in front of allison.

she jumped back a bit surprised.

"she's safe,.. um..she had a good time" then he remembered the sex scene and he felt a small stream of blood stream from his nose.

shit

Allison took a step closer. scott pushed himself to the wall. will she shoot me with her arrow or what. imagining the tortures she inflict on him.

**torture** he thought and an image of allison in a lingere holding a whip as scott was naked handcuffed to her bed headpost.

_"you've been a bad werewolf"she taunted cracking the whip._

_"Please allison not the whips"he pleaded._

daydream ended

"Did you hit your head when you jump down"asked allison looking at him worried. scott was so glad Allison was so innocent.

he nodded his head trying to get his early daydream out of his head.

"you think jackson will be a real threat to us" asked allison being led away ffrom whittemore house.

next day

jackson woke up stretching his arms out. he felt...happy. He smiled to himself as he remembered a song that played on the radio a few months ago called 'just had sex' and how it made the meanest person nice.

"lydia.." he said but she wasn't in his bed.

he heard a groan from his side of his bed. he crawled over to see lydia sleeping on the floor. the happiness in his heart evaporated to steam of anger. was he not good enough for her to share a bed with him.

he slipped out oof bed and landed beside her. he shook her violently till she woke.

she smiled realizing it was him and tried to wrapp her arms around his neck but he pushed her off.

"why didn't you sleep with me" he growled, the only thing on his mind. did she not like him. he quickly shook his head getting rid of the thought he didn't care if she loved him or not. he was just wanted to have sex with someone thats all.

"i tried but you kept pushing me out of your bed. so i just slept on the floor" she said rubbing her neck and you could actually hear the pops. he cringed he had hurt her. once again shook his head violently like he gave a damn.

He sneered, "whatever" and grabbed her shoulders and in a fluid motion lifted her up and slamned her hard onto his bed.

"jackson!" she gasped. but he ignored her complaint and rammed his mouth in hers. he slowly groped her breast feeling the shirt she had slipped back on before going to sleep. she moaned in his mouth and he slipped his tongue during the opening. he searched her mouth. she had a few sharped teeth which reminded him of his ruined dream of becoming a werewolf.

he shoved himself from her and left a trail of saliva between them.

"i'll take you to school" he said entering the shower.

school

he lead her to mr. harris' class.

"i know where to go" she said stubbornly. trying to walk off but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"i try to do something nice and your gonna be a bitch about it" he growled getting all up in her face . she tried to push him away but he tightened his eyes felt like they were burning. She squeked as his eyes turned orange "jackson your hurting me".

He blinked hard his eyes turning grey again. realizing what he was doing.

"i'm so sorry" he said backing away. she started to sulk rubbing her arms.

later  
(when stiles trying to find out about Jackson's parents from lydia)

"what do you know about Jackson's parents?" asked stiles trying to keep up with her.

"no and leave me alone" she said picking up the pace she didn't want to ttalk or even mention his name. he had hurted her he was becoming more meaner and vicious. and what was up with his eyes. first grey than orange than grey again. was it her imagination, she was having quite a few of those.

she heard a whoosh of air behind her. she turned to see erica pinning stiles to the wall. She silently said a thank you under her breath and ran off. vowing one day she repay erica for getting stilles off her back like a love sick puppy.

Showers  
( when allison was going to question jackson)

"what are you going to do allison when your stupid boyfriend turns on you?" he asked feeling his anger rising like a monster clawing his way out.

"stop" she mumbled.

"oh you think it'll never happen because your in love," he taunted, "in your stupid romeo and juliet story".

"get away from me" she says trying to gather some courage.

"you can't make me "he taunted she tried to do an arm twist pin but he reversed it on her but fell on top of her.

something snapped and the monster within drew back.

"what are you doing here" it felt as if he woke up somewhere else.

scott burst in.

"scott its not what iit looks like"she tried to explain but instead he tackled him to the wall. but jackson front kicked him into the sink breaking it. water gushed from the pipes. jackson pounced on scott and threw him into the weights. scott rolled over before he could grab him again. scott punched him multiple times in the face but jackson dropped to his feet and swiped his legs grabbed his shoulders and slid him through the door. he ran after him.

erica quickly grabbed him and pulled him away. a voice in his head roared 'he's with him and i'll kill them all,'.

that wasn't him.

(everything went normal during detenton,...except for jackson)

after detention jackson drove himself to the forest. he quickly ran from his car running deeper into the forest. his skin started to bbulge at random spots as if it would explodereleasing a gush of blood.

his speed started to accelerate. the trees blured with one another. he could notice stones that would trip him and streams too deep to run across seconds before reaching them.

his muscles started to rise and fall as if it was breathing. he started to grow claws from his fingertips, but the claws on his thumbs were hooked.

he stopped until he was certain he was far away from the city and the derek hales house before he let out a mighty roar. it wasn't a howl like a werewolf, or hiss like a kanima. it was a warning to beacon hills that the Venator Lupus was here.

* * *

Jackson: i didn't transform *he sulked*

Edspur:yep sorry it took me so long to write this but i was waiting for episode 7 of teen wolf to come on. so i was typing while waatching the episode.

Edspur:then when i got home from summer school i edited it.

Jackson: i didn't transform *still sulking*

Lydia: life isn't all about you, you know *a twitch under right eye, she yelled*

Jackson: it can be *shouted back*

Edspur:yeah...can you guys please review if i get six reveiws i'll write chapter 4.


	4. part 2 The Kanima

**Part**** 2**** The Kanima**

alright this part 2 of venator Lupus. this part is about how the hunters and the pack team up to fight the kanima and its master. Lydia goes through some bizarre halucinations. while jackson hides in the woods goind under his metamorphis of becoming a Venator Lupus.

im trying to decide who should be the kanima and who his master should be if you guys have any suggestions i'm open to them.


	5. Matt the kanima

Edspur: thank you guys for reviewing. like i promise heres chapter 4.

Jackson: do i transform in this one *he fell to his knees looking at him with puppy eyes*

Edspur:no, well your not really mention in this chap.

Lydia: is it about me?

Edspur:um...no *sweat drops*

*scott,stiles and the rest of the group of characters arrived in edspur's room*

Jackson:why are they here *turning on edspur*

Edspur:its gettin crowded in here. * shoving derek away from him*

* * *

(yesterday after scott ,allison and stiles left the house. derek and his pack returned to their new hideout)

"you didn't answer me" said erica following derek through the train stopped and took a deep breath.

"we need their help,i won't admit it to them but we need their help".

"what do you mean?" asked isaac leaning against a biege pillar crossing his arms. he didn't trust scott as far as he could throw him. maybe that wasn't a good analogy anymore since he could throw a human pretty far thanks to his werewolf powers.

"because we are dealing with three enemies now, we might be able to beat the hunters with out much difficulty but with the kanima some of us might die, but now we're dealing with the Venator Lupus and even if that was our only problem halve of us would be dead before we could finally kill it" he explained in one breath.

everyone squirmed when he said that probably half of them would survive fighting the venator lupus.

he sighed, "and thats being optimistic with the venator lupus".

(the nexy day)

(hale house)

peter sat down next to lydia. she cringed in the inside.

"the bite didn't kill you and you haven't turned" he said but under his breath he muttered 'yet', "when you lived as long as i did you learn to always have a back up plan".

"you will complete my unfinish business if he fails which i doubt he will" he said stroking her he was gone within a second as if he was never there. she has a flahback from when they talked by the locker to when she had seen a picture of him when he was on the basketball team.

she smiled as she lifted the flower to her face it was the wolfsbane flower.

(later at dereks new hideout)

scott walked up to derek shocking him. well truthfully he was expecting him to come searching for him. his pack was by his side within seconds. but derek signaled them off. they slowly backed off keeping their eyes on scott.

"what do you want" growled derek but really he was happy if scott was here for what he thought he was here for there might be hope. they just might survive the next few days. specially since he had heard the roar. he had looked it up in his book about other things that went bump in the night.

"i'm gonna help you capture the kanima and jackson as part of your pack." answered scott remembering his fight with jackson. he had won and wasn't even fully transformed.

"why?" said derek even though he knew why erica had told him everything.

"because...jackson was stronger than me even though i'm an alpha of my pack" he muttered. stiles looked at him concernly he wish he could say something sarcastically but this was too serious.

"but we'll do it on one condition," he wasn't exactly coming to derek with his tail between his legs but with his head held high, "we cath them not kill him".

"and?" asked derek knowing there be more.

"we do it my way" he said.

derek nodded in agreement.

"but i have to know now is there a cure for the venator Lupus?'' Derek smiled always looking to save people.

Derek nodded again, he wouldn't tell him the whole truth yet, "yes and it might make him human again". Scott looked surprised and even envious of jackson's chance mortalism.

"can it work on werewolfs" he asked. derek shooked his head slowly. Scott was stuck as a werewolf till god decided he was to join him.

"alright lets save the kanima and jackson" said scott.

(a few hours later after stiles discovery)

Stiles raced inside the vet. Shocking Scott.

"i know who murdered the ..." yelled stiles but shut up quickly seeing a shocked customer she started to cry, "i didn't mean to hit it with my car".

stiles looked to the metal table seeing a mushed cat. he started to gag a the sight making the lady cry harder. Scott turned to him tell me later. Stiles nodded trying hard not to gag walking backwards quickly.

Scott alked over to coax the lady, "its alright, why don't you go home and i'll...bury...the sad soul" he worded the words carefully knowing if he said cremate it she start crying till all of beacon hills was flooded. After leading her out he motion for stiles to come back in.

He did a double take, "can't you get rid of that before i throw up my dinner and have nightmares for the rest of my life".

Scott just sighed and picked it up and put it in the back. When he came back derek and isaac came through the door.

"why'd you bring him i don't trust him" said scott pointing at isaac.

"well isaac don't trust you" shot back isaac.

"well derek doesn't care" he said ending it. he nodded to the vet that entered from another room, "will he help us" he asked.

"it depends" he began, "are you going to save the Kanima or kill it" he asked.

"kill it..." said derek

"save it" said scott at the same time. Scott gave him a glare that if his other pack gave him he would claw their eyes off.

"save..." said Scott lookinf=g from derek to the vet. Vet nodded.

they folowed him in the room as he was pulling out some small bottles filled with some ash or dust.

Stiles explained the connection they made with the deaths.

"i know her" said Isaac. everyone turned to him.

"Shes the owner of the underground concert, and the person that sells the tickets" explained Isaac, "Matt was talking about it and some other lacrosse players too".

(matt's Pov)

Matt walked forward toward the ticket seller and gave her the develish glare. she swallowed hard.

"how many tickets?" she asked.

He raised two finger keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

she reached her hands out. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to her. She gave it to the money holder not even counting it. she handed him one ticket he grabbed it making contact. she pulled her hands away quickly.

"lets go thats it for tonight" she sad and the gut to her right pressed a button causing the elevator lift up. Matt tried to keep eye contact with her as she ascended.

She will pay voiced his master in his head.

The next day

Scott was asking danny if he had any tickets to let him have.

"sorry scott but since that incident at that club i've been avoiding dance places like those" he said getting up and walked to the showers.

"thats all you could think off" said Isaac.

Scott shrugged . Isaac saw two players holding out tickets between each other talking about how awesome its going to be.

"watch this " he said pushing Scott out of the way as he advanced on the two players.

"you guys are gonna give me those tickets" he snarled. they both laugh remembering the timid boy.

"no!" said the boy cockilly.

Isaac gave a devilish smile, "i was hoping you would say that". he grabbed both boys by the neck and threw them at the lockers. they both tried to scramble up but isaac kneed one in the face. then sidekicked the second boy in the ribs. He let out a single roar.

they quickly held their tickets in the air surrendering. he snatched them quickly.

"thank you" said Isaac catching the snip of the beginning of their new conversation.

'well i always wanted to see that new spiderman movie'

He handed the tickets to scott.

"there you go"he said.

(later that day at the warehouse, stiles was spreading mountain ash while scott ran inside)

Matt's pov

Erica,Isaac, and Scott surrounded the stage where the young girl stood watching the teens dance while giving orders.

a song called I'm alive by Beeze

' nothing i say comes out right

I can't love without a fight

no one everknows my name

when i pray for sun it rains

im so sick of wasting time

but nothings moving in my mind'

Thats how the controller felt that nothing in his mind will move on until he avenge his murder as Matt slowly made his way to the stage to one of the murderers.

'inspiration can't be found

I get up but fall...

im alive

im alive'

she wont be alive for long. then Erica and Isaac appeared in front of him dancing seductively inviting him in. Matt's arousal overpowered his masters control as he began to dancs with erica.

'oh yeah

between the goods and bads

you find me reaching for heaven

i will fight'

Isaac pulled back the syrenge and plunged it into Matt's neck causing him to collapse. Erica and Isaac quickly grabbed him and dragged him away  
they took him to a secluded room.

while erica and Isaac took matt away scott went in search for allison to tell her that her date Matt was the kanima. he finally found her hanging around the punch bowl.

"allison.." he said. she turned to find him.

"hey scott have you seen ..Matt?"she asked

"thats the thing he's the kanima" said scott.

allison took a step back "b-b-but he was..." she pulled out her cellphone and began to text.

"what are you doing/"he asked concern slowly spreading across his face.

"im telling my dad that Matt's the kanima " she answered still quickly snatched the phone from her hands.

"w-what why?"he yelled angrily causing some party goers to look at their direction.

"why not" she yells equally mad, "Scott people are dying and we also have the venator lupus to deal with".

"wait...did you tell your dad-about the Venator Lupus?" asked scott his voice cracking with anger. His eyes turn golden and his nails turned to claws.

"y-yeah..." she said backing into an metal pillar. He stalked up to her his body halfway to beta form. he took a deep breath to calm down. why didn't she trust him.

"why..derek only told you to gain our trust"he said slowly as his claws retracted.

"i-i-he said that it was my responsibility" she said straightening up at these words, "i have to protect those who don't know about the other part of this world".

He growled, "our plans are falling apart" he said putting his hand to his head. Allison felt bad, "scott...what can i do to help?"she asked reaching a hand for him.

He pulled away from her, "you can start by staying away from me forever!" he half snarled and yelled at her. He ran off to find derek to let him that allison revealed the venator lupus to the hunters.

allison fell to her knees tears streaming down her face and without thinking she yelled after him, "I hate you" scott didn't turn around he didn't need this right now he wasn't going to go back to her after she had ruined everything. He was shocked to think this but derek was right she wasn't to be trusted at all.

He stepped outside to look for derek but by the time he jumped off the ramp when an black suv hits him.

(couple of minutes ago in the warehouse where Matt is chained to a foldable chair)

Stiles walks ina nd is almost stabbed by isaac and erica with their claws. "its me the STILES" he says throwing his hands in surrender.

They sighed wishing they didn't hesitate to stabb him.

"so whos the ka-is that Matt!" he gasps as he steps through the threshold.

"yeah kinda shocking" agreed Isaac.

Stiles walked closer to touch Matt but then Matt snapped his eyes open and struggled to break out of the chains and fell on his arse.

"listen...to me...now...you little...pups...i'll kill you...if you...g-get in...my way"matt said in a raspy voice that sounded like two people talking at the same time nut it sounded like he was trouble talking.

"matt?" said erica kind of confused at the sound of his voice.

'' Are you the one controlling Matt?" asked stiles.

"I am here we are...one" he said slowly.

"Why are you killing people"asked Isaac.

Matt's face darkened, "I only kill murderers".

"who they murder?"asked Stiles his curiosity peaking.

"His voice came hard like knifes stabbing a wood cutting board, "they killed me".

He started to smile revealing Kanima teeth, "and i don't mind killing kids" said Matt slowly transforming. Erica quickly opened the door "get out" she yelled. pushing the guys through.

"block the door" yelled Isaac grabbing a chair putting it in front of the door. "wait won't he..." began stiles but was interupted as the kanima ripped through the wall and rushed to his victim tonight.

(stage)

Kara looked at her phone and told the dj to end it in five minutes then she walked past the plastic curtain. she stopped short when she came face to face. the kanima smiled before she could utter a noise he swiped out her vocal chords out. she grabbed frantically at her throat. she opened her mouth to say something only to vomit blood. she grabbed for the curtains but the last of her life drained away. she fell at the foot of the kanima.

He looked at his handy work but renewed anger bubbled inside he wanted to make her pay more to see the life drain from her slowly to revel in her pain. he squeezed her vocal chord until there was a loud pop as new vigor of blood poured from her ripped vocal chords. he dropped it on her worthless body.

(outside the warehouse where derek and boyd was fighting the hunters)

they his behind a concrete ramp as bullets crashed into the ramp.

"im not healing" hissed boyd in agony.

derek looked at the young wolf. "its because its laced in wolfs bane go to my car and wait for me"ordered derek

"what about you?" asked Boyd.

"go!" he ordered as the alpha peeked from within. Boyd ran to dereks car. He watched then headed the oposite direction to distract the hunters.

He kept running till he found scott being dragged off by Allisons mom. anger overcame him no one hurts his pack and he raced after her. Seeing derek she pulled out the electric stick and jabbed him with it but grabbed her hand and twisted. He heard a sickening pop as her hand popped out of place. he ducked under her and leaped to her fangs blazing as he bit her. she pulled out a knife and stabbed him.

He let go and she ran off with her high heels but he didn't care about her. He dropped to Scotts side to see the boy had a few ribs broken. He saw a small dot where he might have been shot with a syringe. and from the smell of it, what she pumped in hin was wolfsbane. he ran to the front with scott on his back looking for stiles.

Stiles jumped over the mountain ash line.

"what happened to him?" asked stiles.

"allisons mom"was derek's only answer. Isaac and erica also jumped over the line to make sure not to disturb the mountain ash.

"w-what it was supposed to work" exclaimed Stilles looking at the line. Then it hit them.

"maybe the controller was outside the warehouse and smudge it off"answered Isaac.

(after Kara was killed at the right side entrance to the warehouse)

You see a black shoe touch the line and scoot it to the side making a small gap in mountain ash tree line.

"he looked up from his hoody showing green emerald eyes," come". and turned around and walked away. then the kanima bust through the door and begins to walk beside its master away from the warehouse.

(at the Vet)

derek watched as the vet pumped the last of the wolfsbane from the boys body.

derek looked at the vet and said the unusualest thing that could ever come the mouth of derek hale's mouth, "thank you".

The vet turned to face him, "your welcome"

**Vet's pov**

I steped out to the front room where I met the guidance councelor sitting on one of the customer chairs.

"your gonna leave it up to a bunch of kids"she asked.

"they can handle it" I said

"are you gaonna tell them whats coming" she asked. suddenly their was a roar that almost shook everything in the room.

The I smiled, "i think they might already Know"

**Jackson pov**

He ran after his prey at first he let it get a head. then he started to gain on it .

the bear turned around. that was its first mistake as jackson jumped on top of its back and grabbed its head and pulled on its lower jaw till he was holding its bottom jaw in his hands.

the bear cried out in pain.

it tried to walk away in its pity state but jackson wasn't gonna allow it. he had to become stronger. Using his hooked claws thumbs he ripped at the bears somewhat ankles.

the bear collapsed on its stomach.

The venator Lupus i thought i must be stronger to kill them all. I grabbed the bears front right leg and back left leg and pulled until the legs pulled from the body squirting blood everywhere. he let out another roar. he would soon be ready to kill derek and his pack. hell he would kill everyone in beacon hills for treating Jackson whittemore like shit.

* * *

edspur:i'll leave it at that sorry it took me so long to write this is the longest chapter i ever wrote

Jackson:"im unbelivable *covered in blood still*

Lydia: jackson you stink *covers hers nose*

Jackson * gets close where his lips almost touch hers* Get used to it

Edspur: thanks for reading i know i kind of lied about the six reveiws but please reveiw

Edspur P-please * puppy eyes*


	6. Deal

Edspur: alright im getting a head start on this story now because im gonna visit my cousins next saturday the 28.

Jackaon: write boy,write i want to see me in my Venator glory

Edspur *chuckles* you forgot to add Lupus

Jackson:shut up and write

Edspur:jees no respect at all, oh did i meantion someone might die in this chapter

*everyone looks at lydia including edspur*

Lydia:why do i die *pouts*

Edspur: I didn't say it was you

*an undertaker walks in*

undertaker: hey what color did you want This Lydia's coffin?

Edspur: um...red...no wait blood red

*Lydia faints*

Undertaker: that the girl?

*edspur nods*

* * *

after scott was pumped of all wolfbane the whole pack including scott met at the new hide out. Scott explained what Allison had told the hunters and how they sort of broke walked up and wrapped a comforting arm around him. he didn't rub it in his face saying i told you it wouldn't work out between you two but no one ever listens to derek.

"what do we do now?" asked boyd already healing from his bullet wounds also thanks to the Vet.

"why don't we split up in two groups one after the kanima the second afer the VL" said Stiles.

"No" snapped derek pulling his arm from scott, "didn't you hear about the attack in the woods" asked derek. Everyone nodded.

Scott not understanding since he was unconcious asked, "what happened?".

"a bear was found dead"said Isaac but was interupted by derek, "was killed...not the i shot a bear kill, no a ripped jaw, two legs ripped from its body this bear was killed to test its capabilities" explained derek.

"so what" said Isaac being hot headed, "we could do the same".

Derek scoffed at Isaac's new werewolf powers, he stepped close to him where Isaac could see his fangs.

"yeah we" he said, no one said anything confused till stiles yelled like an excited kindergartener that knew the answer. he jumped up and down yelling i know over and over till everyone out of annoyance looked at him.

"he means that you guys would have to team up to do that to a bear" explained nodding happy he knew it first.

"exactly" said derek smiling he be a good addition to the pack if he wasn't so damn annoying, "so to take this venator down,..i mean save jackson we have to do it together cause were stronger together".

"out of all this i don't know how matt was bitten and how noone knew about it?" asked erica finally speaking for the first time since thay gathered here.

"I don't know" said derek rubbing his chin thinking.

"damn it i didn't join the pack to play some mystery game" growled Isaac punching the pillar nearest to him causing it to crack.

"chill out, Isaac" erica tried to soothe him but he simply pushed her away causing her to land on her wrist where there was a loud pop. Everyone growled at him with their glowing eyes and sharp claws at the ready to subdue Isaac if need be all except stiles who freaked out at the werewolf thing. Isaac growled back revealing his claws and glowing yellow eyes.

Derek was on him before anyone could react. He had isaac in a hold biting his neck demanding him to submit. Isaac let out a whimper saying he was sorry and he was got up and helped him up and went to erica to see if she was okay. She was fine just a broken wrist that was already healing.

Derek knew why everyone was so uptight ready to kill isaac if he had hurt erica again. she was the only female wolf in their pack so when it came to mating time everyone would fight for her but of course since derek was alpha he got first dibs. also everyone was uptight about having three enemies two of them more powerful than his pack.

"i think its best for everyone to go home we'll discuss more tomorrow" then he pointed to erica, isaac, and boyd, "im gonna have to chain you up tomorrow night remember that".

Stiles seemed to jump, "hey i can help i always chain up scott so he wont go wolf on me" said stiles.

"thanks stiles but i got it" really he didn't want to see him during a full moon or he might lose control and kill stiles.

(The next day at school)

Scott walked through the halls too busy thinking about the Kanima, the VL and of course the argents knowing about the VL, and that Allison's mom tried to kill him. Thinking about Allison's mom trying to kill him reminded him of what allison said to him. 'I hate you' she had yelled. she had hurt him more than any wolfbane bullet and it seem that she was going to get him back at school then stead of giving him a cold shoulder.

She purposely pushed him into an empty classroom. He was completely caught off gaurd by her shove.

She pulled out a switchblade, "you and your damned pack killed my mum" she said holding it up to his neck. He barely remembered what happened he got hit by a black suv and then everything went black. He woke up again on dereks back then passed out again and woke up again on the vets operational table with a tube in his arm. Derek asleep on a chair on the side of the table. Then he explained what had happened.

"your mom tried to kill me bitch!" he growled shocked that he called her a bitch. She was shocked too probably expecting something different. she looked mad shocked and quite piss that he hadn't tried to comfort her instead.

she pushed the knife closer to his neck, "she was only trying to protect me" allison growled. Was that the best cheap comeback explanation she got. anger ripped at the part of him that loved her how could she be so fucking selfcentered. 'she was trying to protectme'

"are you the fucking president of the u.s. are you jesus christ." he shot back, this is must of how jackson felt when he was with the bossy bitch redhead. "grow up allison this world is full of dangerous things kill or be killed survival of the fittest bitch". She looked like her heart got stuck in her throat like she wanted to throw it up.

He felt a little bad for what he said she had grown up with no idea of what was in the real world she thought she was tough but really she was an innocent puppy that didn't understand that it had canines. "plus you don't need mommy and daddy looking over your shoulder you can handle yourself" he said and pushed her off like she was a puppet with no strings. He left her alone in the classroom.

"I vow i'll kill you scott mccall and avenge my mother and i'll get jackson to help me"she murmured her eyes shone with an evil glint.

(flash back last night at the argents)

"your gonna have to kill her" said Gerard handing chris a knife. He looked at his dad completely shocked at what he was saying.

"shes my wife" he said weaakly holding the knife in his hand. allison heard it all through the wall outside of her dads study.

"i know thats why you have to do it, she never expect er husband to do it" explained gerard as if he was talking about something plain and boring.

"that-thats wrong i love her" he said.

"exactly" yelled gerard slamning his fist on the table, "you have a responsibility to your wife and to the people who have no fucking idea of what goes bump in the night".

Chris tighten his hold of the knife. Allison didn't hear anything after that except the door to his study open and footsteps heading to the basement where her mom was being kept.

(end of flashback)  
(later that day at Lydia's house)

Lydia sighed as she mixed the drinks. She had looked for jackson at school all day and tried to call,text and oovoo him but he never was on any of those. She really did want him to come even if they broke up she wanted him here. the doorbell ranged. her heart skipped a beat was he here did he get her three dozen messages she left.

she ran to the door to find scrawny arms holding a giant box and head popped out, Stiles, "happy birthday" he yelled trying to walk in. She pushed him back.

"the party won't start for another half hour" she said.

"ye-yeah i know its just um early bird gets the worm"he joked, she just sighed she was really tired of his stalking bullshit.

He was nice guy really he was but she felt she wouldn't feel right with him. He thought he knew her but he only scratched an edge of what she was.

He wouldn't understand the pain she had with her parents, their bickering and using her like a pawn in their arguments like that was the only reason she was born like they really didn't give a damn about her unless it could be used against other. Yeah stiles mom is dead but did she seperate from his dad tried to use him to get back at his dad or vice versa. Did he feel never loved.

There were two other people that could come close to understanding her pain and that was Scott and Jackson. Scott's parents were divorced and also his dad left town thus making it pretty much impossible to keep contact with. Jacksons parents were dead, killed, he too would be dead if they hadn't pulled him out and put him on life support untill he got stronger to not need it.

If someone compared his toddler pictures with his highschool pics they would say they weren't the same child. When he was Two till five he looked like those sad malnourish starving kids at africa except he didn't have his ribs showing and he was super small like that movie called simon something.

The thing that drove them together was that black hole that wanted and desired love and somehow that had filled each others hole even though noone else did. But because of that unloved child hood they didn't know how to show love so they were bitched to each other.

"whatever" she said letting him in. She went back to mixing the drinks. She had added a secret ingredent the blue flower that peter gave her.

(later at dereks secret hideout)

Scott, and Isaac were getting ready for the party at Lydia's house knowing he was invited because...well scott had begged her too, but that wasn't the point it was their plan B of capturing the kanima and finding the controller. Just as scott was putting on his jacket. Alot of footsteps descended down the stairs It was derek he pointed at isaac.

"where the hell you think your going" growled derek running down the rest of the stairs to face Isaac. Isaac looked like a deer caught in the headlights "um you..know to...um lydia's party"he answered.

"no you aren't" growled derek,today is a full moon and you are not going anywhere tonight mister" putting his hand on his hips. "go to that train car now" he snapped.

Scott was laughing his head off, "haha you can't go to the party loser" he taunted. Isaac turned and tackled the older pup and the two wrestled on the floor. Erica stepped outside of the car texting on the phone. She looked up from her phone and snorted, "boys..." nshe picked up her phone, "going to lyds to part-y".

"no you are not"said derek getting in front of her, "todays the full moon so get your pup ass back in the car" he demanded.

"b-but how come scott can go" she complained.

"he knows how to control himself during the fullmoon" explained derek pointing to the car, "now get".

She pouted as she walked back and Isaac started to laugh at her. "shut up!" she howled starting to wrestle with him. Derek just sighed, "why can't you guys be like Boyd he listens to me and doesn't talk back". Derek smiled a little as he watched boyd silently look through the windows as his brother and sis wrestled on the floor. Scott fixing himself up for the party. Derek was proud of his new pack..no his new family.

"ahhh. look at this derek became a lone mother of a litter"laughed a voice. his pack was by his side in seconds. Coming down the stairs was chris.

"are you dumb ar did you shot yourself with your bow again" answered derek. This got a collective laughter from his pack. Chris kept coming down the stairs he was shocked to see scott with derek but quickly hid it but already the pack caught whiff of his confusion. "you owe me Hale" he hissed.

"he owes you bullshit"growled scot stepping in front of his alpha like chris was unworthy to even talk directly.

"you turned my wife into one of you fleabags"shot chris.

"well maybe your wife should watch who shes trying to kill and if she didn't get the memo scotts part of my pack"said derek for his fyi.

"doesn't matter" growled chris.

"then what the f are you here?"

"theres a cure for lyncanthrope and your gonna tell me"

"why should i do that?"

"because we know about the Venator Lupus"

"and?"

chris seemed to be struggling with his next choice of words, "we'll help you kill it and the kanima"

"save"said derek and scott in perfect unision as if they were practicing this.

"whatever..deal" asked chris. scott knew the cure was it was to kill the one that bit you. would derek really agree to that.

"deal"agreed derek.

(at the edge of Lydia's house)

The monster watched through the trees at the edge of lydia's house. He wanted to see the person he loved most. She sat there mixing drinks while stiles talked to her on and on about something. he watched closer he could read her body expression she was sad and miserable. even though he was far away from her he could still smell her.

She desired something or someone he could still sn=melled of him. Like she's been in his house,his room, on his bed, in his closet, been through everything off his.

He noticed something besides her smell and body movements. It hadthe strongest smells of desire longing of him and her something shining by the lights in the room. It was his key to his house and his room if he had it locked.

* * *

Edspur:alright lydia didn't die in this chapter but i promise people will die in the next chapter: Teenage wasteland or should i call it R.I.P please message me or vote whichever has the most votes win.

Lydia:am i really gonna die

Edspur:maybe

*Lydia sweat drops*

Jackson: so whats gonna happen in the next chapter

Edspur:haven't decided yet, probably watch tonights episode to get some ideas

Edspur:thanks for reading till next time


	7. the party gets wilder

(Flashback to Lydia's dream last night)

Lydia stood in her shower getting ready for tomorrow. then she heard a noise. fear race through her heart as she tentatively reach out to pull the shower curtains to reveal her on the lacrosse field. everyone was holding signs for her and cheering her on for something. Then she had goosebumps trail up her back.

she turned around to find the silhoutte of the one who attacked her. she tried to run away but he was faster than her and was on her before she could scream. everyone on the stands kept on cheering as if what was happening to her was okay it was part of the rehersal or some shit like that. She screamed as peter bit her.

then she woked up in her bed. She quickly pushed off the blankets to reveal fir around her legs.

"go away" she muttered. Peter hale got up from beside her.

"i wish i could but...no" he said.

"You know what they call the full moon in march they call it worm moon " said peter leading her dowwnstairs.

"because its the last moon of the winter and the worm would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed" he explained. He turned around to face Lydia his face covered in dirt and worms crawling around on his face. "Kind of have the feel of rebirth to it, doesn't it" he began to lead her to the pool in the back of the house.

"the full moon is on a wednsday." she said as realization dawn on her, "Thats my birthday".

"exactly" he said. then when she looked up she saw people from school and random people she didn't know partying outside her pool.

"everyone wants to go tos lydia's party so were gonna make this one a very special party.".

"and if i refuse" she said trying trying to sound as if she could decide this if she wanted but really she was freaking out.

"well lets just stick to the plan" he said as the scene shifted to the people at the party lay dead on the ground in a horrible way. some with their head twisred around. A few bottoms were ripped off.

"why me?" she asked mostly to herself.

"because Lydia Martin not only beautiful or only inteligent. she' immune" he explained simply.

"immune...to what?"

"they didn't tell you" he said using his hand to make her look at him, "Its best to show you" he said pointing torward the window outside. She turned around to see a more hideous monster than the alpha. It looked at her with its white eyes,it turned to her and then lunge through the window. she screamed as though it could kill it.

(lydia's party)

Scott had just arrived meeting with stiles besides them allison was there too.

"pretty lame party"said scott looking around.

"I feel pretty bad for her"muttered stiles.

"so what are we supposed to do about it"he sighed leaning on the snack table. Stiles whipped out his phone "I know some people who can really pull this party too the extreme".

"People?"asked scott skepiticism entering his voice. he shrugged like he was saying what the fuck.

(a few minutes later)

lydia opened the door to find some people she didn't know.

"what are you guys doing here?" she asked skeptic as a weird dressing girl stood in front of her.

"we came for the party" she answered. Lydia looked at her for a sec and shockingly said, "alright welcome" everyone cheered and rushed in. hidden in the crowd rushing in was Matt his eyes snake eyes he didn't know why he was here, his master just wanted him to be here.

He just needed to avoid scott and stiles at all costs.

(dereks hideout)

"how do you do it" asked isaac being chained to the car's chair.

"you find an anchor" he answered, "something that ties you to your human side" he said continuing.

"whats your anchor" isaac asked. Derek looked up at him, "anger but its not the same with everyone''.

"you and scott" Isaac seemed to say the words with a drip of jealousy.

"yeah" he tried to clip it to the leg of chair but isaac pulled his leg away and growled at derek. Derek heard a bark and turned to look around to see boyd and erica almost breaking from their own devices. He walked out and pulled out his phone.

"hey scott" he said, "can you call me back im probably gonna need some help" he said. As the shrieks and groans grew louder and louder. He flipped it off.

He walked back in to see Isaac rocking back in forth trying to break free. He looked up to see his alpha and growled at him. How could he tie his pack up.

Boyd barked at him. Erica was able to pulled off the headband off her head and threw it on to the ground and charged him. he dodge her thrust he grabbed her arm and threw her to the wall. He turned just to see Isaac jump through the window.

"Isaac" he yelled.

Before he could go after him boyd grabbed him and threw him onto the ground. Boyd and erica jumped him scratching and biting him.

(at the party)

Scott took a drink from Lydia and began to drink.

"so what happen now"she asked. Scott almost spitted out his drink confusion etched on his face.

"w-what?" he said. Lydia cocked her head to the side and put one hand on her hips annoyed that he was giving her that look and ignoring her question.

"I mean between you and allison" she said.

"Oh- nothing" he lied remembering how he treated her like a bad dumb pup. He didn't understand what was happening. It was probably the full moon talking not him but still he knew it didn't excuse him. sooner or later he needed to apologize to her.

"hmhm" she said knowing that wasn't the complete truth and walked away.

scott looked up to see peter hale the dead ex alpha walking torward him. his eyes were red already half-way transforming. but what really scared him was Allison hanging on him like a monkey to a tree.

"allison?" he said.

"whats wrong scott" she teased. Scott just looked at her fear,anger, and confusion all battled for his heart. Was this all real what the fuck was happening to him.

"why are you with him" he asked, "he killed your aunt". she shrugged, "as least he accepts the gifts hes given" she shot back.

"what?" he said. She stalked over to him and slapped him.

"you are blessed with power and gifts but instead of enjoying them using them for good of yourself and others you spend your time whinig and crying" she complained. Then she pulled a coss bow from out of nowhere and pointed it at him. "thats why you don't deserve to live, sayanora Scott hate knowing you" she said as she pulled the trigger. The arrow pierced his kidney and he fell dowwn on his knees. Peter walked closer to him as allison backed off. "you want the cure boy" he said as his claws unsheathed, "here it is boy" he growled slashing scotts throat open.

Scott jumped and hits is head against the table. He looked around and felt his neck it was still there. was that a hallucination. He got up he needed to find stiles.

(driveway of lydia's house)

Lydia walked down the driveway.

(by the pool)

"Stiles wake up" said scott shaking stiles trying to wake him up, "I need you sober"

"what are you doing" asked a girl walking over to him, "thats not the way you gey someone sober"she said.

"you can do better"he said skeptic.

"hell yeah" she said kicking him in the pool. Then she walked over and pulled him out. He started to gasping for air.

"see told you" she said then she wallked off.

"damn you scott: he said spitting water out.

"w-w-what that wasn't me i-it was that,...just forget it."he said.

They looked around as they saw someone being thrown in the pool. They walked over to see it was Matt struggling to get out.

"H-H-Help I Can't swim" he hollered as he thrashed around. Stiles and Scott was about to walk over to get him but gerard appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him and pulled him stared at the pair.

"what...are y-you looking at" growled gerard. Then the police sirens wee heard everyone started to run out of the house.

Stiles and scott looked at each other, "gerard is the controller" they said at the same time.

(Argent's house)

chris walked downstairs to check on his wife. When he entered the room he found a knife stuck into her chest.

"NO!" he yelled rushing to her side. He shook her. he didn't want her to be dead.

"why-why would you do this to us" he cried burying his head in her chest.

(dereks hideout)

Derek elbowed erica in the face and punched boyd. Derek ran to erica and chained her to the pole. He turned to face Boyd who almost tackled him if not for Isaac tackled boyd to a chair and pounded into boyd till he fell unconcious. Derek looked at Isaac he looked back and nodded.

(a few minutes later)

After retightening the restraints and adding some heavy chains to it. He walked out the car to face Lydia. Confusion was etched on his face. Before he could do anything. She blew purple powder in his face. He fell and passed out.

(Hale house)

She put his arm in peter's hales grip. Then she started to move the mirrors so when the full moon light came through the hole in the roof it would hit the dead body of peter hale.

"you don't know what your doing"moaned derek. the light shone on peter's head. the grip on dereks arm drawing blood from derek. It dripped on Peter and he rose from his madeshift grave.

Lydia screamed as she realized at what shes done.

Peter looked at her, "I heard there was a party. Don't worry. I invited myself" he smiled revealing sharp canine.

(outside Lydia's house)

Scott walked out to see Gerard with the Kanima by his side. Gerard smiled at Scott.

* * *

Edspur: well Lydia didn't die in this chap. Sorry for everyone rooting for it.

*undertaker dragged body out the door*

Lydia: Im glad it wasn't me.

Jackson: am i gonna appear in the next chapter

Edspur: yep the three day wait for the Venator is over and im gonna make the next chapters the biggest monster fight Venator Lupus VS. Kanima VS. Peter Hale.

Edspur: oh and im also now taking request so send anything you guys want to see.

Edspur:p-please reveiw


End file.
